Forsyth Union
The Forsyth Union The Forsyth Union is a group of 4 formerly independent city states which were united by the great warrior king Hamnar I. After his death, Hamnar II, his son, took the throne and consolidated the kingdom. The current leader is Glahamer IV. The Forsyth Union is located in Norymna. It is bordered on the southwest by Escambia. Directly west are the independent city states of Palehammer and Santapaolo. To the east is the Austruron Empire. To the north are the Pale Mountains. Economy Forsyth Union can be separated into three different economic spheres. The far northern part of the country is dominated by rocky terrain and small rivers and streams. This makes it idea for growing grapes and as a result, this region has become famous for its “Forsyth Wine”. The central portion of the country is dominated by the mining of Pale Iron ore. Pale Iron ore is stronger and more malleable than normal ore. It is primarily used in creating Pale Iron Steel. The steel emits a pale glow in darkness. The southern portion of the country is dominated by agriculture. Similar to its neighbor Escambia, the fertile countryside is speckled with orchards and fields. In addition, there are a great number of ranchers who raise cattle. Forsyth Union is known around Southeast Norymna for its beef. The ranchers and farmers often are in conflict because the ranchers allow their cattle to trample the fields Geography and Climate The area north of the Pale Mountains is filled with small rivers and streams. It is very rocky because of its proximity to the mountains. People who live there experience mild temperatures all year round. The central area of the country is dominated by the Pale Mountains. It experiences cold winters with the first snow in middle to late fall. The summers are hot and humid. The southern area is a flat plain. The terrain is ideal for farming and ranching. Unlike Escambia, the area on the coast is not swampland. However, like Escambia, the summers are warm and the winters mild. Culture and Demographics Forsyth Union’s culture is as varied as its economy and geography. The wine country is a mix of people from all over Norymna looking to start their own winery and the locals who despise them . The central area is primarily populated by human mine owners and hired dwarven mining companies. The humans prefer to live above ground in settlements or in the capital and largest city, Forsyth. Whereas the dwarves have carved temporary settlements in the mines. The southern area is composed of farmers and ranchers, mostly human. Some Escambians have moved to this area to escape the tide of immigrants. However, immigrants that have started in have begun to move to southern Forsyth. They have been met with resistance. Native Foresmen have taken to burning down the newcomer’s fields. Political Structure Forsyth is a benevolent monarchy. Glahamer IV is the fifteenth ruler since Hamnar I. Under the king are governors who have been appointed and report to the king the wishes of their constituents. Language The primary language of the region is Lingan. However in Forsyth Delver is commonly spoken because of the large dwarven population. Cities Forsyth Union has four major cities: Stalkmar, Forsyth, Eaester, and Vinland Stalkmar Main Article: Stalkmar :Stalkmar is Forsyth’s only port. It does not have a good natural harbor and as a result the port can not handle a large amount of goods. Small trade ships make stops but most boats are used for fishing. Like Escambia, there are a good number of oysters harvested. Their pearls are not as large as Escambia Pearls. However the Stalkmar Pearls are sought after because they emit a light pale blue glow. Forsyth Main Article: Forsyth (city). : Forsyth is the political and economic capital of the country. It is also the largest city. It is primarily human but also has a large population of dwarves who wish to live amongst the humans above ground. It is where all of the Pale Iron ore mined in the Pale Mountains is processed and packed, headed to Barca or the Austruron Empire. Eaester Main Article: Eaester :This eastern city is near the border of the Austruron Empire and in the foothills of the Pale Mountains. The Foresman military is garrisoned here. However there is nothing else of note, mostly farmers and ranchers. Vinland Main Article: Vinland :This northern city is in a valley within the Pale Mountains. This is the primary hub of trade for the wine country of Forsyth Union. In the Great Market, vintners come from all over the region to trade grapes and wines. Tourists and Merchants come to sample the wine in the city. More experienced and adventurous travelers make camp here and explore the wine country on foot, preferring to visit each vineyard in person.